hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Amendment XXV
Amendment XXV is the eleventh mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Background Agent Smith sends Objectives #Kill Mark Pacherzzi 3 #Kill The Vice President #Escape Mission Intel #The Guards Here Will Open Fire If Weapons Are Detected By Metal Detactors #Any Confiscated Weapon At The Muesium Entrance Will Be Stored Away in Security #The White House Is Surrounded By An Iron Gate Which Varies In Height #Guards Will Response If The Laser Alarm System is Triggered In The Museum #The 1st Lady Has A Dog Which Has Been Regularly Taken Out For A Walk #The Oval Office Has Been A Setting For Many Historical Meetings #Carpenters Working In The Main Building Have Put Up Scaffords For Renovating Purposes Walktrough Entering main building Go to the double doors on your left. Kill Daniel Morris Sneak in to the staff room and get museam staff clothes from the man showering. Follow the protroling guard and use a coin, to make him look around the corner, wait the staff smoking leaves and sedate the guard and take his clothes and/or gun. Next go to the room with two guards on computers and get the key card and the tape ( also get the guns if you want more ammo). Go to the main building and follow daniel ( he's walking the first lady's dog) then when he's outside, shoot him with your gun. When the first lady is done with her lover, wait till he goes into his office, sedate him, take his clothes and keycard, and hide him behinde the desk. Then go on your way to kill mark parchezzi. Kill Mark Parchezzi To kill Mark Parchezzi you must firstly get an agent suit, and keycard to West Wing, and enter The Oval Office. Normal way to kill Mark When you enter Oval Office, Mark makes an explosion, which makes you to collapse on the floor, and letting Mark run away. Just follow him, and when you get to the roof of West Wing, if you have a sniper (although you also can use any weapon you want, but this is the easiest way), shoot him from a safe spot. He should be hanging on the other side of the roof. Easier way to kill Mark Before entering Oval Office, put the FPS mode on, and without letting anyone to see, equip a silverballer or some fast weapon with a silencer, and shoot Mark right after the cutscene ends. This is not a good way to get Silent Assassin! There is a chance that you may get caught! Kill Mark without entering the Oval Office Enter the room next being remodeled to the Oval Office and place a mine next to crates in the center of the room. Leave the West Wing and go outside to the lawn, walk up to the Oval Office window. When Mark sees you, he will run into the room near the mine. You can detonate the mine killing Mark without having to encounter him in the Office. Escape white house Just escape the gate in the beginning of the level. Trivia *If 47 sabotages a tourist by putting his silverballers into her briefcase while she is smoking, she will be escorted by security at the checkpoint. However, if 47 carries the W2000 case pass the checkpoint, he will be shot on sight by the USMC marines. You can put the case through the X-ray machine and the guards won't realize what's in it, as it is foil padded and therefore its contents are not detected. Also you can sneak your guns in with the woman, then stealing the suitcase as it comes out of the X-ray machine. *Also, a good way to get your weapons into the building is to lob them over the side fence, a guard, if he hears them, will collect them and then store them in the checkpoint where you can later collect them disguised as a Marine. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions